The invention relates to an above-ground storage tank with a lining protecting it against leakage, for storing media posing a hazard to water, as well as to a process for equipping, and particularly for later equipping an above-ground storage with a lining protecting it against leakage.
Above-ground storage tanks consist of steel or reinforced concrete and are employed mainly for storing fuels, mineral oils, acids, lyes, solvents or the like.
Both single-wall and double-wall above-ground storage tanks are employed in practical life. For reasons of environmental protection, it is necessary to monitor above-ground storage tanks for leakage particularly within the zone of the tank bottom. To permit such monitoring it is necessary in connection with single-wall storage tanks to later equip such tanks with an additional lining protecting such tanks against leakage. It is known also, for example, to weld in an additional intermediate bottom made of metal and to evacuate the chamber so formed, or to maintain such chamber at a pressure below atmospheric pressure so that leakages occurring can be detected in due time through monitoring of the pressure difference. A process for producing a double-walled tank from a single-wall tank is described in EP 0 705 771 A1. Flat sections are welded to the inner walls of the tank and sheet metal plates are welded to the flat sections. It is known from EP 0 069 393 B1 to insert in existing single-walled, ground-installed tanks for the purpose of leak control a plastic nap sheet and an inner covering made of plastic in order to form between the walls of the tank and the stored material an intermediate space that can be monitored. Since the plastic sheet is electrically nonconductive, it is proposed also to arrange as spacing means a metal foil, onto which an electrically conductive, fiber-reinforced layer of epoxide is sprayed. The use of an electrically conductive polyurethane sheet for producing flexible inserts for containers is described in EP 0 571 868 A1. Said linings require much expenditure in terms of their manufacture and installation. Intermediate or additional bottoms, for example, are produced from metal and mounted by welding in the interior of the tank.
When flexible plastic foils are employed, the entire inner space of the tank is always lined, as far as we know, with a so-called second wall.
It is known from DE 38 34 656 C1 that a lower foil is arranged in an oil-collecting tub consisting of a bottom plate made of concrete and walls consisting of bricks or concrete, with the wall zones of such foil extending up to the top edge of the walls, whereby the foil is retained on the top edge of the walls by means of contact pressure-exerting rails. The lining of tanks by means of a double bottom made of plastic with application of a napped foil in association with a plastic layer based on epoxide resin is described in DE 36 22 593 C2. Both layers also slightly extend up the side wall of the tank, whereby fastening of the napped foil on the wall of the tank is effected by the applied coating of epoxide resin.
An inside lining for a gasoline tank is known from DE 196 21 469 A1, said lining consisting of a two-sided foil. The foil is retained in the dome of the tank by means of a clamping ring.
However, lining of the entire inside space of a tank for forming a double wall is very cost-intensive.
It is known from practical application that joining of the foil with the walls of the tank poses problems because the joints have to be medium-and vacuum-tight. Especially in connection with storage tanks made from steel, it has to be taken into account that such tanks are installed outdoors and exposed to considerable temperature variation. In addition, changing levels of the fluids in the containers have an effect on the expansion behavior of the container material as well.
A storage container for fluids, in particular for fuel oil, is known from De GM (design or utility patent) 67 51 479. In the corner regions, said storage container has connection ducts separated by baffle plates for generating a vacuum and for monitoring the latter. A plastic tub is inserted in the storage container, such tub resting on sheet metal plates serving as spacing means. The marginal zones of the plastic tub are joined with side walls of the container by gluing or welding and, if need be, additionally secured by pressure strips not shown. The height of the plastic tub is designed in such a way that the sludge deposition zone is covered. The container consists of metal because trapezoidal sheet metal plates have to be welded into the container. It has to be mentioned also that the pressure strips can be pressed onto the welded joints or glued joints by screws, with elastic substrate inserted in between. Said screws, however, exclusively serve the purpose of generating the contact pressure force required in the course of the gluing or welding process. The storage container is designed in the form of a brick and fitted with a plane bottom and a plane cover plate. Such a container is not a flat-bottom or above-ground storage tank in the actual sense of the term. Since the lining protecting against leakage consists of a rigid and stable, prefabricated plastic tub, the cover of the container has to be removable, so that the plastic tub can be installed. The manufacturer of a separate plastic tub is connected with high costs. Exactly fitting plastic tubs have to be manufactured for different storage container dimensions. This solution is entirely unsuitable for above-ground (flat-bottom) storage tanks, in particular when such tanks are re-equipped later.
The invention was based on the problem of creating an above-ground storage tank with a lining protecting against leakage that can be manufactured and installed in a simple way; which can be mounted permanently medium- and vacuum-tight on the wall of the tank; and which satisfies the requirements with respect to leakage monitoring. Furthermore, the goal was to provide a suitable process particularly for equipping existing above-ground storage tanks later with a lining protecting against leakage.
The leakage protection lining for above-ground storage tanks consists of at least one pressure-stable, cavity forming insert, and a medium-resistant plastic sheet resting on said insert. Before the leakage protection lining is mounted as a later-fitted equipment, it is necessary to examine whether the bottom of the tank satisfies the tightness requirements. If necessary, a corrosion-inhibiting coating of paint is applied to the bottom of the tank as an additional measure, or the bottom of the tank is coated with a liquid plastic. After tightness of the bottom of the tank is assured, the insert is placed on said bottom, such insert in the known way consisting of, for example, a plastic grid or a napped foil. The medium-resistant foil can be provided with cavity-forming elements such as, for example, naps or the like on its underside as well.
Also, it may be useful in certain cases of application to arrange an additional foil between the bottom of the tank and the insert. Important is that a suitable intermediate s pace for leakage monitoring is formed between the two foils or the foil resting on the insert and the bottom of the tank. According to the invention, two different sites of fastening or mounting are proposed for joining the foil with the inner side of the tank in a medium-tight manner. The required clamping device may be installed either on the inner side of the tank wall with a small spacing from the bottom of the tank, such spacing preferably being in the range of 100 to 500 mm, or on the outer limitation of the tank bottom, thus in the region of the transition between the tank bottom and the tank wall. The bottom of the tank can be designed as a plane or an arched or curved surface. The clamping device consists of a stationary part like a flange extending all around, which flange may be formed also by a plurality of segments, or it consists of bolts; the latter being arranged at defined spacings and projecting inwardly. The stationary parts form the actual mounting and are secured on the inner side of the tank by welding or gluing. The movable part of the clamping device is formed by the clamping rails, the elastic sealing strips and the tensioning means. If the mounting site is located above the tank bottom, the outer dimensions of the foil resting on the insert are only slightly larger than the dimensions of the bottom area of the tank, whereby the foil should literally project beyond the area of the bottom of the tank by up to about 500 mm. The foil consequently extends only up into the lower zone of the inner side of the tank walls. In said zone, which is located about 100 to 500 mm above the bottom of the tank, the foil is secured all around on the inner side of the tank walls by means of a suitable clamping device. With a lateral arrangement of pipelines for leakage monitoring near the bottom of the tank, the insert should still extend up to below the clamping device. As a rule, above-ground storage tanks are made of steel, and either rest on the ground, or they arranged on supports with a small spacing from the ground. The number of above-ground storage tanks manufactured from reinforced concrete is relatively low as compared to above-ground storage tanks fabricated from steel. It is not possible in connection with above-ground storage tanks to visually inspect the bottom of the tank for tightness. So as to prevent leakage from penetrating the soil, it is only known heretofore to weld a new intermediate bottom, e.g. made of steel into the above-ground storage tank, and to arrange a leakage monitoring system. As compared to the above, the proposed solution is substantially more favorable in terms of cost, and requires only lower installation expenditure. Since the foil is secured in the lower zone of the above-ground storage tank, thus below the lower permissible level of the fluid that has to be maintained, hardly any problems arise on the walls of the tank due to varying thermal expansions of the materials. Thus, the foil can be permanently and pressure-tight mounted on the inner wall of the tank with relatively simple means. The mounting elements are constantly in contact with the fluid being stored except for brief periods, for example, when the tank is cleaned.
It may be even sufficient in certain cases of application if only the bottom of the tank is provided with a lining protecting against leakage. A flange extending all around is preferably employed as the retaining means, such flange being welded to the outer limitation of the tank bottom, to the bottom of the tank, and to the walls of the tank. The flange extending all around should be made from the same material as the tank. Important is that the materials employed for the tank and for the flange do not differ from each other with respect to their coefficients of expansion.
If the mounting elements for securing the lining protecting against leakage are arranged in a zone where the level of the fluid is constantly changing, problems would arise with respect to the tightness of the wall mounting due to considerable variation of the outside temperature and differences in material expansion conditioned by such variations. A suitable clamping device consists of steel fastening bolts arranged at the same level with defined spacings between each other, as well as clamping rails which are pluggable onto said bolts, whereby elastic sealing strips extending all around are arranged between the foil and the inner side of the tank walls. In the case of above-ground storage tanks manufactured from steel, the bolts are welded to the inner side of the tank walls, and with above-ground storage tanks from reinforced concrete; the bolts are glued into the reinforced concrete wall. The sealing strips may be coated with adhesive or a sealing compound on one or on both sides. In order to obtain the tight connection required between the foil and the inner side of the tank walls, a contact pressure has to be applied as uniformly as possible to the clamping rails all around. The length of the individual clamping rails should be dimensioned in such a way that they can be plugged onto a plurality of bolts disposed adjacent to each other, or that they can be plugged together or into one another. Also, they may be connectable among each other by means of a coupling piece. The clamping rails have matching oblong holes in order to be plugged onto the bolts. Important is that no free space exists between two adjacent clamping rails.
Another design variation of the clamping rails consists in, for example, an exactly fitted compensation rail is additionally arranged between two clamping rails consisting of flat material, such additional compensation rail having projecting ends overlapping with the ends of the adjacent clamping rails. The mounting holes in the zone of overlap are arranged coinciding. The mounting bolts are designed as threaded bolts. After the clamping rails have been attached, spring rings are mounted on the bolts, and nuts are subsequently screwed on which, by means of a torque wrench, are tightened to a constant clamping tension. Instead of using a screwed connection, it is possible also the clamp the clamping rails and/or the compensating rails tightly by means of eccentric levers secured on the bolts. The top edge of the fastened foil is terminated flush with the top edge of the clamping rails, whereby a sealing compound also may be applied to the edge so formed, the latter extending all around.
A flange extending all around is employed instead of the bolts mainly when above-ground storage tanks made of metal are refitted at a later time. The flange extending all around is formed by individual part pieces, which are joined by butt-welding. The flanges, which are only a few centimeters wide, have a wall thickness equal to or greater than the thickness of the insert forming the hollow space. The wall thickness of the flange has to correspond with the wall thickness of the walls of the tank. The flange may be provided with threaded boreholes for receiving mounting screws, or the flange is equipped with threaded bolts, which are spaced from each other.